


Mermaid Mayhem

by BunnyJess



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Costumes, Daddy Kink, Daddy/little - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Fluff, Gen, Jay is Red Hood, NSFW, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Step children, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, but not part of the Batfam, explicit - Freeform, gala - Freeform, halloween party, mild bdsm undertones, non disclosed safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Jay knew what she was doing when she picked such a dress for the gala. Her mermaid outfit custom made just to tease her lover; it’s just a waiting game to see how long it takes for the Bat to break and give in.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Female Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Mermaid Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially this came from a chat/picture on the Omega Jay discord. I fully blame Gar and Ell for this.

Jay wearing mer outfit for Halloween and using it as an excuse to lean on B because ‘I just got my legs’ ends up scooping her up and carrying her.

A silence fell over the group stood in the Manor kitchen. They’d been waiting for Jacinta to finish getting ready, when she’d finally appeared they’d been speechless. Tim has watched as Bruce’s cheeks tinted red before he schooled his reaction. Dick was clenching his fists and clearly wanting to drag her back up to her room to change. Even Damian looked close to locking her at home so no one saw what she was wearing. Cass had been stood beside her but none of them noticed her because of Jay’s outfit.

Hair flowing around her shoulders in tight curls, white streak died a teal to match the ocean. Make up looking like magic, highlighter and glitter making it look like she’d just stepped out of a magical transformation. Those two products highlighting the rest of her body for the same effect. An infuriating smirk on her navy lips as she watched the family’s reaction.

The outfit was a work of art. Seashells combined with sea animals, linked together with a fine mesh. Her cleavage looked amazing, pushed up just so that it made the straight charm on her necklace disappear. The skirt sat out from her hips, arching away and accentuating the curves of her body. One side had chains that ended in starfish. Swaying with every small movement. She was wearing a tiny flesh coloured underdress but it was made in a way that made it look like the details were all she was wearing. The [outfit](https://spartanbunjess.tumblr.com/post/615544875801264128/this-is-the-outfit-used-in-my-most-recent-fic) looking like something she’d made while skimming the sea floor. On here feet were a pair of custom Jean Gaborit boots imported from Europe. They were their St Tropez boots with an added detail of embroidery that matched her outfit. The boots ended just over her knee and had a gorgeous heel on them.

Despite her excellent balance and proficiency in heels, Jay swayed and stumbled as she made her way over to Bruce. Cass following behind. The older woman fell onto Bruce, his arms coming up to support her.

“Daddy do you like my outfit?” She asked in a whisper, batting her lashes innocently when she pulled back.

The older man coughed to clear the sudden lump in his throat and prayed his children wouldn’t notice his obvious arousal. “It’s very nice. What are you though?”

Jay pulled out of his arms, crossing her own over her chest and pouting in offence. Cass stepped up beside her. “Jay is a mermaid that just got her legs. I’m her fish buddy who also got made human.” Cass said. The sentence clearly rehearsed as she didn’t stumble on the words once. She did a twirl showing off the shimmering scales of her outfit.

The eighteen-year-old has clearly taken inspiration from her girlfriend Dolphin. Her hands were webbed and covered in scales that faded into normal skin half way up her biceps. Her outfit was a simple swing dress that if it hadn’t been for the scales that matched her arms would have looked like she’d stepped out of the ‘20s. Black, yellows, and gold catching the light to look almost watery. She was wearing a pair of sliders that were also custom so they blended into the scales painted on her feet and legs.

It was clear the two women had been planning their outfits for the Halloween gala for some time. This meant it was hard for anyone to object. Happy to see Bruce’s new partner working so well with his daughter and their sister.

Jay hadn’t been around long, her status as a vigilante one they’d only discovered within the last year after she’d been keeping the Narrows safe for the better part of a decade. It was an area they only patrolled if there was an Arkham breakout and a clue had led them there. The area too painful for Bruce to be in outside the anniversary of his parents deaths meaning she’d flown under their radar.

When they’d finally met Bruce had been angry that someone was managing crime in such a volatile area better than they’d been doing for most of the city. No one wanted to mess with Ms Hood. She protected and cared for the kids while crushing anyone who hurt them. Never once crossing the Bats moral line. Helping those that truly wanted to get out of criminal activity.

Their explosive arguments had led to them falling into bed multiple times. It had taken an intervention by Bruce’s kids to get them to admit they’d fallen for each other. Jay finally moving into the manor and treating everyone like her own kids, though to Dick she treated him more like a brother due to their close age.

With Jay and Cass finally ready the family filled into the waiting limo. Arriving at galas was easier to do as a group. The press would get their scoop all at once and they’d then be left alone. Plus it enabled Bruce to keep an eye on what Damian or Tim said to the press.

Throughout the night Jay stumbled into Bruce, hanging off his arm or shoulder. Acting confused and amazed by the human world. People were loving her act and how on point her outfit was. Bruce regularly having to control his jealousy as other people flirted with her, complimenting her on her outfit and bringing her drinks. He couldn’t explode at them as they were at a public halloween event and he couldn’t afford the bad press.

Still, every time someone flirted with her while his arm was obviously around her he’d tighten his hold. Jay was soaking up the attention. Acting naïve due to just coming from the sea. When asked she would say she’d asked for magic to grant her legs so she could be with her human love. Shooting Bruce a meaningful look or pressing a kiss to his cheek as she stumbled closer to him.

Halfway through the night and Bruce could feel himself losing control of the green-eyed monster. He’d had to stand there while Lex Luthor flirted with Jay. The man having been invited to the gala due to the branch of his company recently setting up in Gotham.

Bruce had scooped Jay into his arms and carried her away. Her shocked giggles blocking out anything people were trying to say to him. He marched straight over to Dick, the woman now having wrapped her arms around his shoulders and was pressing kisses to his neck when she wasn’t whispering pure filth into his ear.

“We’re leaving. You and the other kids are in charge of our image for the rest of the night. Don’t let me down.” He growled it all out as quickly as he could. The last comment making Jay slap his shoulder and nip his ear in a scold. “Thank you Dick.” He huffs out as if it’s torture to do so. Jay has been forcing him to be more open with his kids. Noticing how much they crave his praise and attention within a few weeks of knowing them.

As soon as Bruce gets Jay into the limo he is pushing her down onto the long bench. Kissing her senseless. Releasing some of the jealousy and lust he’s been dealing with for hours.

The woman gives as good as she gets. Meeting his every move and touch. Pushing her chest up when he cups a breast. Moaning when he bites her lower lip. Nipping his back in retaliation.

When he shifts so he can whisper everything he plans to do to her into her ear she moves her head to the side. He thinks it’s to give him more access. A move he falls for every time when he’s thinking with his cock and not his analytical brain.

She pounces, biting and sucking a mark into his neck that his collars won’t hide. Rolling her hips up and spreading her legs as far as she can so the ornamentation on her skirt rubs ruthlessly against him. His words bitten off by a deep groan as he rests his forehead against her.

The ride home feels far too long. Even if they are only going to the penthouse he keeps in the city, the manor too far away for tonight.

They make it to the underground parking and Bruce pulls her to the open door by her leather clad ankle. Realisation dawning of how tight the buttery soft cream leather is to her skin and how they really were custom made.

Like a caveman thinking only with his cock, Bruce throws her over his shoulder as soon as she steps out. One hand gripping her thigh while the other gropes her arse. Her own hands travelling down his back to hold his belt. He’s done the move enough times now that she trusts him and doesn’t panic. Instead it shoots fire to her groin. Anticipation building at how easily she can break the great Batman’s infamous control.

In the lift he puts her down only to pin her to the wall with his considerable weight difference. The younger woman below average in height and weight for her age due to childhood malnutrition. In times like this she loves how much smaller she is. Bruce’s body blanketing her, pressing her into the wall and forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

The man attacks her neck, ignoring her want for a kiss. This time her head falls to the side to give him more access. Red marks blooming along her neck and collarbone. Her hips rolling against him and her hands gripping his suit jacket.

A bing indicates the doors opening. The penthouse immediately accessible due to the code required to reach this level.

Bruce pulls back, pushing her legs off him so he can throw her over his shoulder once again. He runs his hand over the dress, feeling the hidden zipper.

They make it to the bedroom without once pausing. Both too worked up to worry about anything else.

He flips her off his shoulder so Jay lands on the bed on her stomach. Bruce moves to immediately crowd her, holding her in the position just long enough to undo the nightmare of a dress that’s been working him up all night. Every inch of exposed flesh getting a kiss.

When the dress is undone he flips her back over. Pulling it off her and throwing it to the side. Trying to make a note to hide it in the morning (something he’ll forget and Jay will use it whenever she feels he’s been neglecting her).

With the dress gone her lacy nude underwear is exposed. The dress having been a corset style that meant she could forgo a bra. Her dusky nipples standing hard, enticing him to bite and suck on them. The underwear already darkened with how wet she is.

Jay arches into his touch as he runs his hands down her body. Forgetting his own suit until she pushes the jacket off his shoulders. He stops touching her just long enough to shed the jacket. His hands returning to her body so his fingers can tease her nipples.

Tonight he plans to tease her as much as she’s teased him. He pins her down with a strong hand between her breasts. His other hand tearing her knickers off her. How soaked the fabric is nearly breaks his resolve.

With Jay completely naked except for her boots, Bruce kisses across her torso. Lavishing attention to every scar she has. Hating how other people have marked his woman. She should only ever wear his marks, bruises he’s put there in passion.

He nips at her hipbone where it rises higher than her toned abdomen. His free hand pushing her right leg as far as it’ll go. Running up her thigh to hold her in place right at the junction where her leg meets where she wants his touch most. His thumb ghosting over her curls to build her up.

The weight on her chest prevents her from moving into the touch and getting his thumb between her folds. “Please Daddy,” she cries out. Desperation flowing from her like a broken dam.

“Now, now, Princess. You spent all night being naughty and teasing Daddy. Why should you get anything you want?” His voice has dropped into the Bat’s register. His growled words sending a thrill through her. “A good Baby Girl wouldn’t have done that.”

Jay laughs, “when have I ever been good?” Throwing her head from side to aide as tears of frustration fall down the side of her face. Apologies starting up. Getting broken off as the hand on her leg moves so the tip of his thumb is between her folds but not giving her any stimulation.

Bruce pulls his hand back, getting his hard cock out without taking his trousers or boxers off. The power imbalance clear from their state of dress. He is in charge tonight. His woman getting punished for making him so jealous.

She watches transfixed as he strokes himself. The man stopping when he sees her watching and gathering the pre-cum onto his fingertips. Reaching up to her mouth.

Mouth opening willingly and subconsciously, Jay licks at the tips of the fingers. Moving her head so she can suck them into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around his fingers.

As a reward Bruce moves his thumb to her clit. Giving it a slow rub. Watching as she sucks his fingers that bit harder.

He finds himself unable to wait much longer. Fingering her quickly. Glad Jay’s as worked up as he is.

Jay screams as Bruce thrusts in, hard and fast. Not giving her time to adjust to his considerable length. He groans as he feels her fluttering around him. She’s always felt so wonderful but tonight he thinks he just might admit she’s perfect for him.

Bruce shifts to leaning on his forearms. Crowding her against the bed as his hips pound into her. Each thrust feeling much too close to the edge.

With the teasing Jay had been subjecting them both to all night, along with Bruce’s tortures since they left it takes little to push her over the cliff. Her orgasm hitting her hard. Colours flashing in her vision as euphoria floods through her. Bruce’s name reverberating through the room.

The way Jay tightens around him feels like she’s milking him. Forcing his own end quicker than he wanted. His cum flooding her as he groans her name and grunts at the pleasure lighting up his every sense.

Both are floating on their shared high. Coming slowly back to Earth. Her legs laying open as Jay just enjoys the boneless sensation. Bruce still blanketing her, making it so all she can see is him. The scent of his cologne and the sex in the air leaving her with a sense of contentment as she has rarely felt safer. 

Bruce rolls off of her. Grunting as he pulls out and everything is oversensitive. After he’s flopped onto the bed next to her, he pulls her against him. Jay moving to fold her arms on his chest and prop her chin on them.

It’s still a shock to see the man behind the cowl looking so soft. The loves they share clear in the way he looks at her. One arm holding her, he reaches up and brushes the sweat-soaked hair from her face.

“You knew what that outfit would do to me, didn’t you.” He chuckles as he says it. Watching the way her nose crinkles as she looks away.

“I might have had an inkling but didn’t think it’d break you this much.” Jay shifts to press a kiss over Bruce’s heart. Her cheeks burning when she realises what she’s done. They might be together, living together most of the time, but it’s still a struggle for them to show affection.

Bruce cups her jaw, his thumb brushing along her cheek. “I love you, even when you’re being an insufferable mermaid.”

Jay’s blush darkens. Bruce looks nothing like the imposing CEO, or terrifying Bat, he just looks like a man hopelessly in love. “Love you too B.” She mumbles back, gaze averted. She hates herself a little because she really does mean it, she’s just struggling to understand how a girl from the part of town that took his parents won his heart.

In the end it doesn’t matter how. All that matters is that it happened. Bruce wouldn’t change their life or relationship for anything.


End file.
